


Retrograde

by SpartanSiren



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Retrograde Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2302097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpartanSiren/pseuds/SpartanSiren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being involved in a terrible head-on collision, Makoto Tachibana wakes up to find that his fiancé is in a coma. Haruka Nanase wakes up a couple of weeks later to find a gentle stranger holding his hand. This is a short story about Retrograde Amnesia, complete with copious amounts of MakoHaru love and fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retrograde

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally going to keep this as a Tumblr-exclusive work, but I figured my A03 account could use some more love. I hope you all can enjoy it!
> 
> Comments/constructive criticims are welcome either in the comments below or in my Tumblr inbox @ http://spartansiren.tumblr.com/ask!

They told Makoto, shortly after he woke, that there had been an accident: A drunk driver ran an intersection and hit their tiny car head on, leaving them both in critical condition. Of course, upon hearing the news, he immediately jumped to frantically asking about his fiancé’s condition. Comatose, they said, but well on the way to recovering –potentially some sort of brain damage, but it could not be assessed too critically while he was unconscious.

Makoto hated being confined to his hospital bed; he yearned to see Haru in his every lucid moment. His thoughts circled around and around during his downtime, wondering if he was okay, if he was suffering from some other sort of damage that no one was telling him about. In his darkest moments, he began to think that the accident was his fault –that if they hadn’t gone out to dinner like Makoto had suggested, they would both be back at home relaxing in front of the television and making wedding plans. Memories of normalcy seemed so far away and it hurt him to think that they might never get back to them.

 ....

Two weeks after waking, they let him out with his doctor’s approval. He was forced to go to the discharge desk and make a large number of follow-up appointments first, but he was soon free. He practically ran through the halls to Haru’s room, the one that was right next to his old one. He entered the doorway slowly, the fear gripping his heart settling slightly as he saw his lover, pale-faced in the middle of a large hospital bed. He noticed that was attached to a multitude of monitors by a string of multicolored wires and his stomach lurched. It didn’t look right to him.

Makoto grabbed the plush chair next to the wall and moved it closer to the bed, the sound of the legs screeching on the linoleum floor making him shiver in discomfort. He sat himself down and looked toward the bed again. Watching Haru’s steady breathing and sleeping face helped him to relax, but it couldn’t stop the tears from rolling down his face. He took his lover’s small hand in his larger ones and rubbed small soothing circles into the cold, pale flesh, hoping to warm them.

“Haru,” He said, surprised at how weak his voice sounded, “You need to wake up now, Haru.” More tears fell, and Makoto felt his throat constrict. “I’m right here, Haru. You’re going to be okay.” Another large sob. “I-I just n-need you to wake up.” He squeezed the small hand lightly, not wanting to cause the other any further pain, before giving it a light kiss.

They sat together for days. Makoto told him stories as he used to do when they walked home together during high school, telling Haru about the flowers that everyone brought them, the kind staff members that he had met during his stay, and even talking about the candies that Ren and Ran snuck in for him (though they did end up being caught by a very irate nurse). He never let go of his hand –not once –even as he found his eyes starting to droop from fatigue.

“Mm-mmh.”

Makoto’s eyes snapped open, immediately searching Haru’s face. His heart began to pound as he saw a very familiar look of discomfort there. He pressed the nurse’s call button with one hand, the other still entwined with Haru’s.

“Haru!?” Makoto asked desperately. “Haru, can you hear me?” The boy continued to make small noises as his eyes began to slowly blink open. “Haru! You’re awake!” His fiancé stared at him for a moment, confusion slowly etching itself upon his face.

“Who are you?” He asked in a sleepy voice.

Makoto’s heart nearly broke when he processed the words.

....

His diagnosis was Retrograde Amnesia. The doctor’s couldn’t be sure when he would regain his memories, if he would at all. But Makoto didn’t lose hope, so Haru couldn’t either. He recovered in his bed with the other man comfortably by his side, hand-in-hand as they had (allegedly) always done.

It had come as a quite a shock to learn, shortly after waking, that he was engaged. He was wary at first, not quite trusting the man and unsure if he was telling the truth or not. It wasn’t until Makoto brought in several photo albums that Haru actually believed him. It felt so unreal to see his image splattered all over the pages, always with Makoto, sharing popsicles, swimming, even kissing. He often found himself looking toward Makoto in disbelief, even long after accepting it.

He quickly learned that Makoto was a kind and patient man. He was always helping him through sessions with various medical professionals and explaining aspects of their lives with such tender expressions. But there was also a sadness that radiated from him, though he tried his best to cover it for Haru’s sake. Haru knew that he was in pain, having “lost” his soon-to-be husband. It almost made him feel like an intruder, like some sort of alien who had snatched some poor soul’s body. However, the feelings of discomfort never lasted long as Makoto continued to look at him with such adoration and devotion. It was hard to feel anything but warmth in those moments.

Haru wanted so badly to regain his memories and continue on with their lives. He wanted Makoto to have the happily ever after that he deserved. It was so frustrating, being stuck in a limbo-like state, unsure if he was actually making progress or not. He didn’t have too much time to think on it though; his days were busy with various scans, meetings, and visits from faces he couldn’t remember: Ren, Ran, Mr. and Mrs. Tachibana, Rei, Nagisa, and someone named Rin who cried profusely but wouldn’t admit to doing it. It stung to see the same sad look in their eyes when he had to remind them that he couldn’t remember who they were…

Haru was discharged three weeks after Makoto with instructions to visit the hospital at least once a week for scans and sessions with his doctors. He watched the unfamiliar cityscape go by from the passenger seat of their new vehicle –thank god for insurance. They pulled up to a moderately sized apartment building in the suburbs before parking. After fetching Haru’s belongings from the trunk, they made their way up the stairs to apartment number three. As Makoto was searching his key ring for the one that would open the door, Haru looked around at their small balcony, noticing a seashell wind chime hanging from the gutter and various painted ornamental cats that were resting on the wood. He smiled softly, knowing from their many talks that Makoto was extremely fond of cats.

"Haru?" Makoto questioned. Haru looked toward the man before slowly making his way inside, not wanting to worry Makoto any further.

“Welcome home.” He said with a tender smile. He reached out his hand and Haru did not hesitate this time before grasping it firmly.

....

Haru noticed that he was remembering more and more. It started off slowly, with only a fuzzy memory of swimming with Makoto, Nagisa, and Rin, but, as time went on, he found he could recall more: The name of the swim club they attended, their group runs to practice every day, and even winning their first relay. Makoto looked so proud of him when he told him the news. He had felt proud of himself as well as his progress was finally tangible.

Days when new memories didn’t come were frustrating, but he remained hopeful. His doctor told him that his scans were looking better and better, so he figured it was only a matter of time. Haru immersed himself in everything he could find in the small apartment, hoping that it would somehow jump-start his memory. He spent hours repeatedly flipping through photo albums; he made sure to eat mackerel with rice (what he recalled to be his favorite meal) at least once a day; and he wore Makoto’s oversized shirts around the house to surround himself with the other’s scent (he would never tell Makoto outright, but he absolutely loved how he smelled).

He also made Makoto tell him stories whenever he wasn’t at school or work –good and bad. It had hurt him to hear about their angst-ridden high school years that had culminated in their first real fight, but that was soon soothed as Makoto told him about how they made up and ended up going to college together in Tokyo. However, there were some details that Makoto wouldn’t reveal, telling him that he didn’t feel right about revealing them and that he should wait to remember them on his own. Haru frowned and damned his amnesia for the umpteenth time.

Regardless, he loved spending time with Makoto, observing him and taking in every detail that he could retain. He was just so  _fascinating_. For such a largely-built man, he was so gentle and kind-hearted, not to mention genuine. There were times when Haru found himself overwhelmed by the butterflies in his stomach and a warm, fuzzy feeling that came and went whenever Makoto smiled at him. He was just so  _beautiful_. Apparently he had thought so before the accident as well, as Haru had discovered multiple sketchbooks primarily filled with Makoto’s image.

Makoto was ever the gentleman, taking the couch every night while Haru slept in their bed. When he had questioned him about it on the first night, Makoto told him that he didn’t want to make him uncomfortable or pressure him into anything. Haru had accepted it with a shrug before turning in; however, Haru began to want Makoto by his side at night. Memories of cuddling up against Makoto’s warm chest and being surrounded by his strong arms made it hard to let the other man head toward the couch at night. It hadn’t felt right, somehow. Makoto had been embarrassed when Haru revealed his thoughts, but he gave him a warm smile before following him into their bed. Haru had never slept as peacefully as he had that night.

....

Two weeks after his discharge, the two were cuddled on the couch watching an action film. The movie didn’t interest Haru as much as Makoto’s reactions to it did; the larger man had tried to hide behind him during a really action-packed scene, making an adorable squeaking noise as he did so. He found the action to be extremely familiar, but didn’t quite understand the feeling until he recalled Makoto hiding behind him once before at the abandoned remains of the Iwatobi Swim Club during high school.

Haru smiled softly before putting a hand on Makoto’s head, trying to soothe him by playing with his hair. Makoto’s arms tightened around him in response, and he fell asleep rather quickly. Haru watched the sleeping man for a minute of two and then turned his attention back to the film, watching as the hero nimbly jumped from building to building while shooting at his attackers. However, it didn’t catch his attention for long. He soon found himself watching Makoto again in earnest; his hair was tousled from Haru’s attention, his breathing was smooth and constant, and his pink lips were parted slightly. Haru wondered what it would be like to kiss them.

His eyes widened in shock. Had he really just thought that? He tried turning his attention away from Makoto and back toward the film, but the thought wouldn’t leave. His lips looked so soft and inviting… Before he realized what he was doing, his face had already leaned in toward Makoto’s, his lips a mere two inches away. He steeled himself before moving even closer and touching his lips to Makoto’s, a flurry of butterflies immediately attacking his innards at the contact. God, his lips fit  _perfectly_  against Haru’s.

He pulled away slowly and was surprised to see a pair of droopy green eyes looking up at him with a sleepy smile to match. Haru’s face immediately flushed. He’d definitely been caught. A warm hand made its way to the side of his face, and be was being pulled down to meet Makoto’s lips once more. The other man chuckled into the kiss, and Haru practically melted at the sound.

“You only had to ask, Haru-chan.” Makoto said as he pulled away, one of his signature smiles residing on his face. Haru didn’t think it was possible to blush even more than he already was, but he definitely felt his face heat will a tell-tale redness.

“Drop the ‘chan.’” He said automatically, moving his head to the side in order to conceal his blush.

“W-what did you just say?” Makoto asked in disbelief, his eyes wide.

“I said drop the ‘chan,’” Haru shrugged, “like I always–” He snapped his eyes back toward Makoto’s. “I remembered!”

“Haru! I’m so proud of you!” Makoto exclaimed before kissing him again.

They spent the rest of the night kissing each other breathless.

....

A week passed after their kiss and Haru had made a routine out of making meals, something that he had gotten into after learning that he was going to a culinary school. He found that he loved cooking more and more as he started to recall the recipes he used to make. Tonight, he was making green curry as he had remembered that it was Makoto’s favorite dish, humming along to a tune in his head as he chopped up some veggies. He heard the front door open and looked toward the clock. Three o’clock. Makoto was home early.

“I’m home!” His fiancé called out before reaching to take off his shoes. He walked to the kitchen and made his way behind Haru, wrapping his arms around his waist and placing a sweet peck where neck met shoulder.

“Welcome home.” Haru said, turning his head giving Makoto a proper kiss before getting back to work on preparing their meal.

“What are you making?” Makoto asked, still hugging him. Haru couldn’t stop smiling.

“Your favorite.” He stated with pride. Makoto turned him around and embraced him fully, settling their foreheads together.

“I’m glad you remembered.” He said. “I’m so proud of your progress, Haru. You’ve come so far.”

“I… couldn’t have done it without you…” Haru stated with a blush. He sometimes hated how hard it was for him to be sentimental. That was Makoto’s specialty.

“At the hospital,” Makoto began, “it all seemed so unreal when I woke up. I was so scared that I had lost you forever, Haru. I couldn’t possibly live in a world without you in it.” His hold tightened. “When you woke up, I was so relieved. Even if you couldn’t remember who I was, you were still alive. I’m am so thankful for that.”

“Makoto–”

“I love you, Haru.” Makoto blurted out, his eyes shining with unshed tears. “I love you so much, and I’m so glad you’re still with me.” Haru moved his hands to Makoto’s face, cupping it gently.

“I love you too, Makoto.” He replied. “Thank you for not giving up on me.” He gently brought Makoto’s face down and kissed him again…

_“Come on, Haru!” Makoto called. “If you don’t hurry up, we’ll miss the start of the fireworks!” Haru huffed. It wasn’t like this festival’s fireworks were going to be any different from previous years, but Makoto seemed impossibly giddy about them for some odd reason. He hurried his pace to catch up with his boyfriend’s, who was nearly to the top of the lookout. Haru took Makoto’s hand when he caught up to him, lacing their fingers together with a squeeze as they made their way to their usual spot._

_“The sky looks lovely tonight, doesn’t it Haru?” Makoto asked, receiving an affirmative grunt in response. “I’m so glad we were able to make it back to Iwatobi this year. I really missed being able to go to the festival last year. Didn’t you?”_

_“Yeah. I did.” Haru said before leaning his head on Makoto’s shoulder. He really had missed the familiar seaside village. Living in Tokyo was so very different with everyone bustling about and crowding the streets; Iwatobi was definitely a welcome change of pace. That, and he could spend time swimming in the ocean; he had certainly missed that._

_“We should come back here someday…” Makoto said wistfully. “Maybe after college.” He smiled down at Haru. “We could live at your grandmother’s house. And maybe raise a family together. If you want.” Haru lifted himself from Makoto’s shoulder, eyeing his boyfriend in shock._

_“Makoto… are you…?” He asked hesitantly. The first firework went off as Makoto took a knee, fishing a velvet box from his pocket and opening it to reveal a simple white-gold band. Haru couldn’t control the small gasp that breached his lungs._

_“N-Nanase Haruka,” He began, “We’ve known each other for a long time. In fact, I can’t remember a time without you by my side… a-and I don’t want anyone else to take that spot…” He quickly cleared his throat. “So, even though it hasn’t quite been legalized in Japan yet, I was wondering if you’d like to go somewhere where it is a-and… Haru, will you marry me?”_

_Haru dropped to his knees and clung to Makoto tightly, quickly maneuvering his head so he could look his lover in the eye. “Always.” He said. “I will always say yes if it’s you, Makoto.” He said before kissing his now-fiancé senseless, the fireworks above long forgotten._

“M-Makoto.” Haru said, jerking away from the kiss and his newfound memory. “You proposed to me during the fireworks at the festival last year… I can remember it so clearly.” He looked up at Makoto’s loving expression with a matching one of his own. “It’s all starting to come back: Our years in high school, moving to Tokyo for college, our first kiss… everything.”

“I’m –I’m so glad you can remember now!” Makoto cried, tucking Haru’s face into his neck and softly holding it there as he cradled his head. “You’re so amazing, Haru. I missed being able to tell you tha–” Haru cut him off.

“I’m right here, Makoto. I’m not going anywhere.” He said, trying to soothe the now crying man.

“I’m so glad, Haru.” He sobbed. “I’m so glad you came back.”

“I am too.” He replied, now beginning to tear up. “I am too…”

The food was forgotten for a couple of hours as the need to hold the other close won over their mutual hunger.

....

“I’m impressed, Haruka.” The doctor said. “You’ve had one of the cleanest recoveries I’ve seen in all my years in medicine. Your scans look perfect, your brain’s functionality is back to 100%. I am genuinely impressed!”

Haru smiled and briefly looked toward Makoto before responding, “Should I make any more appointments?”

“No, no.” The doctor answered. “Just your usual check-ups should suffice.” He looked at the happy couple and made a shooing motion with the scans. “Now get out of here! I heard through the grapevine that you have a wedding to plan!” He laughed good-naturedly as their faces flushed.

“Y-yeah, we definitely have a lot to do!” Makoto answered cheerfully, standing up and extending a hand to his fiancé. “Come on, Haru. Let’s go home.” Haru took the proffered hand and turned toward the doctor, thanking him for all of his help and telling him to expect a wedding invitation in the near future.

Makoto led him to their parked car and the two separated momentarily to get in and fasten their seatbelts. Makoto started the car and let his hand rest on the center console where it was quickly met with Haru’s. They shared a quick kiss before finally heading home.

Everything was finally right.


End file.
